1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of merchandising display devices and pertains more particularly to a display device for use on supermarket shelves or in like applications where shelf space is at a premium and thus must be organized for maximum efficiency and attractiveness.
2. The Prior Art
In the display of merchandise for sale in supermarkets or like environments, it is highly desirable, for the attractive and efficient display, that the individual items be maintained in discrete, orderly and visually accessible arrangement. Numerous systems have heretofore been proposed for the accomplishment of these objectives.
Typically, since display areas available vary from location to location, it has been necessary to fabricate to order shelf divider systems specifically intended for a given location. In a typical arrangement, an elongate shelf will be used to store in side by side disposition stocks of a variety of different articles or related articles of different brands. In order that the stocks be separated for customer identification, and to facilitate restocking, it is highly desirable to provide a series of vertically directed subdivisions of the shelf space. Often experience dictates modification of the space allocations. For instance, where sales of a given product exceed or fall below expectations, it is desirable to increase or reduce the shelf space assigned to the product. Obviously, the use of a built-in vertical subdivision precludes the ready reorganization of the assigned shelf space. Additionally, fabrication to order of vertical subdivisions is costly and time consuming.